Running With the Devil
by emilythefangirl
Summary: A young girl moves into 221C. She's wild, has bad habits and is everything Sherlock hates. But, what will happen when Moriarty comes into the picture? Will Sherlock be able to realize his feelings for her before it's too late? MoriartyxOC with a hint of SherlockxOC Thank you for giving my story a chance! Reviews are very much appreciated!
1. Chapter 1

Running with the Devil

Chapter One

A/N: Hi! This is my first Sherlock fanfiction, so I am very excited! This is set during "A Study in Pink". I hope everyone enjoys!

Disclaimer: I do not own Sherlock, however, I do own my OC, Evelyn Jones.

Warnings for this story: self-harm, underage sex (with my OC's consent of course). If any of this makes you uncomfortable in any way, I would recommend not reading.

The wind blew my long, multi-colored hair in my face. I brushed it back into place and sighed deeply.

"Let's hope this is the one" I thought out loud. This was the fifth flat that I had found in the classifieds that was available. Each one I had been to, the tenant said I was too young and they wouldn't have someone like me living there.

I thought them rude, but said nothing, just smiled and thanked them for their time. I couldn't blame them though. I was a seventeen year old with bad habits, such as smoking and self-harming, and a tendency to dye my hair weird colors every other week.

The cabbie brought me back to reality when he asked me where I wanted to go. I looked at the newspaper and told him,

"221 Baker Street, please"

He tipped his hat and we were on our way. We arrived almost 10 minutes later. I paid the man and hastily got out. I'd seen him before, and every time I did, he gave me an odd feeling. I quickly shook off the feeling and walked up to the black door. I knocked three times and waited. A few moments later a small woman with short blonde hair answered the door.

"Hello dear, how can I help you?"

"Hello, I came to look at the flat that is available. 221C I believe?"

"Of course! Come in, you don't want to catch a cold standing out in that dreary weather. I'm Mrs. Hudson, by the way"

"Thank you, my name is Evelyn, Evelyn Jones" I smiled at her and I stepped in.

"Oh what a lovely name"

"Thank you, I was named after my great-grandmother"

"That's nice dear. Would you like a cuppa while you look around?"

"Yes, that would be lovely, thank you"

"I'll be right back then. Feel free to go on and look"

I nodded at her and she was off. I headed off into the flat. It was small, a bit drafty and perfect for me. I didn't want anything too big; something that I could afford. Plus, the draft wasn't that bad, the cold never bothered me anyway. I looked in the small bathroom. All it contained was a bathtub, a small sink, toilet and a small mirror/cabinet. As I started to explore the bedroom, I heard a commotion upstairs. Although it was muffled, I could still hear most of the words.

"Mrs. Hudson! I'm off to the lab. I may be a while, so don't wait up!" a man screamed out

"Alright dear, be careful please!" Mrs. Hudson shouted

I wondered who the man was; I would have to ask Mrs. Hudson later. She appeared moments later with a cup of steaming tea in her hands.

"Here you are dear. I put in a bit of sugar, I hope you don't mind" she smiled at me

"That's perfect, thank you" I said, taking a small sip, making sure I didn't burn my tongue.

"So! What do you think of the flat?"

"I think it's perfect! It's cozy and the rent is just right. I'll take it" I gave her a soft smile and sat my tea down on the small table beside me.

"Oh that's great news! You don't know how long I have been trying to rent this old thing", she laughed, "but I must ask you a few things before we get the paper work signed"

"Of course! Ask away"

"How old are you, dear?"

"Seventeen" I said nervously

"My, you're a bit young to be out on your own, aren't you?"

"Well yes, but I wanted to be away from my old life, so I moved out and started looking for a place to stay"

"Well aren't you a trooper! Anyways, on to the next question. Do you use any drugs or use illegal substances?"

"Heavens no! I try to stay away from that stuff. I mean I don't judge anyone who does it, it's just not for me. I do however smoke cigarettes"

"That's quite alright dear, I don't mind it. All I ask is that you smoke outside"

"I can handle that" I joked

"This will be the last question. Well, it's more of a warning. I must tell you of the man who will be staying upstairs. He is a nice man, he can just get a bit rowdy at night. He paces a lot and plays his violin at strange hours. He won't bother you, I assure you, but if he causes any trouble, just let me know"

"Will do" I told her

She smiled and pulled out a folder that held all of the paper work in it.

"Here you are dear. I'll give you a few minutes to get everything signed and then you can move in whenever you would like!"

I thanked her and got to work on the papers. I couldn't believe it! I was finally out on my own, finally an independent person, just like I wanted to be.


	2. Chapter 2

Running with the Devil

Chapter Two

A/N: This chapter will be a bit longer than the first one. Reviews are appreciated! Enjoy.

I watched as the men carried in my things. All I had was a small box of clothes, a few pieces of furniture from a second hand store, and some knick-knacks in a cardboard box. After about an hour of them bringing boxes in and setting my second-hand furniture where I wanted it be, they were finally gone. I sighed and sat down on my couch, wiping away the sweat that had begun trickling down my face.

"I could use a shower" I thought out loud. Grabbing my mobile and a towel from the laundry room, I was off to the bathe. I turned the knob so that the water pressure and temperature was just right. I waited patiently for the water to get hot, and when it did, I stepped in cautiously. I let out a series of "mmm's" and "ahhh's" as the water hit my skin. My muscles were tight from moving everything and the stress had really taken a toll on me.

I was in the middle of rinsing out my peach conditioner when I heard a crash just beyond the bathroom door. I quickly turned the water off and grabbed a towel. I stepped out of the shower when I heard another crash. I jumped, but remained silent. I looked around for something to protect myself with, when the door knob started to turn. I panicked and grabbed the closest thing to me, which happed to be a wooden loofa. I gulped and opened the door.

I screamed and began hitting my intruder with the loofa.

"Ow! What the hell is wrong with you?" the man screamed

I stopped hitting him and studied his features. He was tall, around six feet. He had dark curls that had probably been groomed but now fell into eyes, thanks to the ass whooping I had given him. He had the highest cheekbones I had ever seen, and eyes that looked like a nebula. He was beautiful.

I guess I had been staring at him for some time, because he cleared his throat and asked if I was alright.

"Me? Oh yes I'm fine. I'm sorry I attacked you…" I said shyly

"No, it is quite alright. I should have given you a warning that I was coming over. You see, I needed some tea for an experiment I'm doing and well, I didn't want to run all the way to the store. Mrs. Hudson is out and I don't have a key to her flat"

"And you have a key to mine?" I inquired

"Yes, of course" He replied, acting as though it was the most normal thing in the world

"Well I suppose I could introduce myself. My name is Evelyn Jones" I offered him my hand, and he just looked at it.

"Is something wrong?" I asked him

"You're naked"

I looked down and realized that I was only in my towel. I blushed furiously and attempted to cover my legs and chest.

"Um, well yes. I was in the shower whenever you… Came in"

"Ah, my apologizes. Lovely to meet you, Mrs. Jones. My name is Sherlock Holmes" He finally took my hand and shook it firmly.

"Nice to meet you as well, but since we are going to be neighbors, I think we can handle a first name basis"

"Yes I think so. It was nice to meet you… Evelyn" He winked, and was out the door shortly after.

I sighed and went to my room to get dressed. I pulled out my undergarments, some trousers, a light blue tee shirt and a pair of socks and trainers. I dressed quickly then went to my bathroom to brush my teeth and dry my hair. I got out the hair dryer and a brush and began combing out the tangles from my purple hair. I always loved doing my hair, and ever since I was 15, I began dying it strange colors. So far I've had pink, blue, green, red and orange hair. Now that I'm older, I decided to dye it to a deep purple, but to remember my younger self, I put in small streaks of all the colors I've had my hair.

I finished drying my long locks. I went to the kitchen to see how much of a mess Sherlock had made. All that I could see was two tins of my tea had fallen off the counter and onto the floor. I chuckled and picked up the tins and put them in the correct places.

After cleaning up some of the tea that had spilled, I heard someone talking upstairs

"That's a skull" a voice said, I observed it. Definitely male, but not Sherlock's

"Just an old friend" ah there was Sherlock's voice. I heard heels clacking on the wood above me. I naturally assumed it was Mrs. Hudson

"So Dr. Watson? What do you think of the flat? There's another bedroom upstairs; that is, if you'll be needing two bedrooms"

"What? Of-of course we'll be needing two bedrooms!" the man said, sounding appalled

"Oh, don't worry, there's all sorts around here. Mrs. Turner next door has married ones"

I chuckled to myself. Mrs. Hudson was a funny one, that's for sure. I decided to meet the new resident of 221B, so I rushed up the stairs and knocked on the door lightly.

"Come in" I heard Sherlock shout

I slowly entered the small flat. It was a bit dusty and looked well lived in, but it was cozy and oh-so Sherlock. I noticed a man looking around his new home. He had a cane with him, but I could tell that he didn't need it. Mainly because when he started to move to the shelf to examine the skull that was on the mantel, he stopped limping. I cocked my head to the side, trying to figure him out. Just by looking at him, I could tell he was single, didn't have much money and was in the military.

He seemed to groom himself just so he didn't look sloppy, but obviously he wasn't trying to impress anyone. His clothes were a bit out of date, but not noticeable to normal people. Finally, the way he held himself, well, anyone could tell that he was in the military.

I heard Sherlock clear his throat; I realized that I had been staring for a while. I looked around awkwardly and attempting to justify my actions.

"Erm, I was just ah, um, admiring your skull!" wow that was a lame excuse. Sherlock slowly walked over to me, like a panther stalking its prey.

"No you weren't. You were clearly looking at Dr. Watson. You looked him up and down, close your eyes and mumbled to yourself" Shit I had been caught

"Okay yeah, yeah I was. I don't normally tell people this, because it freaks them out. But… I have this thing. I look at someone and if I look hard enough I can find out so much about them. For example, Dr. Watson, I know that you are obviously single, don't have much money and were discharged from the military. I would assume you were hurt in battle, considering your limp, which is all psychological, by the way. Did I get anything wrong?" I asked, slightly afraid of what they would think of me, now that I had revealed my little secret

"Oh my God, it's another one" Dr. Watson said sarcastically

"I beg your pardon?" I asked, very confused. John just stood there and laughed

"Sherlock did the same thing, at Bart's Hospital"

I looked over at Sherlock, who was observing me. I could tell he was deducing me, but by the frustrated look on his face, he wasn't getting much.

"Something wrong, Mr. Holmes?"

"No… Nothing at all" he pouted. I giggled and walked back over to Dr. Watson

"Now that that is over, I can properly introduce myself. My name is Evelyn Jones. I live in 221C"

"Nice to meet you, I'm Doctor John Watson, but please call me John" he smiled

"Sure thing, John" I shook his hand and turned back to glance at Sherlock. He went back to looking at his microscope, when his phone went off. He sighed and looked at the message. His face went from bored, to ecstatic. He smiled and jumped around, grabbing his coat.

"There's been a fourth one! Another suicide with a note, oh it's Christmas!" he shouted, running out the door. I looked at John. He gave me a small smile and sat down. Just as he did, Sherlock came walking in slowly.

"You're a doctor. In fact you're an army doctor" Sherlock inquired

"Yes"

"Any good?"

"Very good" John said, almost smugly

"Seen a lot of injuries then. Violent deaths"

"Well. Yes"

"Bit of trouble too I bet."

"Of course. Enough for a lifetime. Far too much"

"Wanna see some more?" Sherlock asked with a smile

"Oh god yes" And they both ran out the door.

I chuckled and headed down to my flat. I went in, grabbed a pack of cigarettes and walked outside. I sat down on the stairs and pulled out my lighter. I light one up and took a long drag. Slowly blowing out the smoke, I felt like someone was watching me. I looked around, but only found people walking with determination, not even giving me a second glance.

I shook off the feeling and put out my cigarette. I stood up and turned to go inside. But before I opened the door, I looked back. There, where I was just sitting, was the cabbie from earlier. He had an eerie smile on his face.

"Hello, Mrs. Jones. Your cab is here to pick you up"


	3. Chapter 3

Running with the Devil

Chapter Three

A/N: There is a bit of violence in this chapter, so I wanted to warn you. Enjoy, and remember, reviews are always welcomed!

"Hello Miss Jones, your cab is here to pick you up" the cabbie smiled at me, as if everything was just peachy.

"I don't recall asking for one" I replied smoothly. He walked up to me and slowly put his hand around my arm. I could finally get a good look at him. Late 50's, divorced, doesn't have much money and is a complete dumbass for thinking that I would go with him.

"Get. Your. Hand. Off me" I hissed at him

"I will, love, as soon as you step into the cab"

With a great sigh, I agreed to go with him. He opened the door for me and I sat down on the smelly seat. He got into the cab and we were on our way. I noticed he had a picture of three children on his dashboard.

"Those your kids then, yeah?"

"Yep" he said, making the "p" pop

I noticed someone was cut out of the picture. Probably his ex-wife.

We arrived twenty minutes later. I looked all around, trying to gather as much information as I could. The building was large, probably a college library. It was quite dark, so I couldn't make out much. He came around the cab and opened the door for me. I stepped out, then felt something cold on my back.

"Just in case you try anything funny" he whispered in my ear. I glanced back and saw a small, black gun being pressed against my thin shirt. I rolled my eyes and started walking. He opened the door and led me to a large room with tons of tables and chairs. He selected a table in the middle of the room. Observing the room, I realized that there was no escaping.

"So," he started, "Miss Jones, how long have you known Mr. Holmes?"

"I just met him today" I stated

"You just moved into 221C Baker Street, correct?"

"Yeah, so what? I moved in today, met the man for all of five minutes and now I'm here with your creepy ass. What the fuck do you want?" I was so done with his shit. He started laughing and told me

"Oh the boss is gonna love you, that is, if you live through this. He likes his women with a bit of spirit. But you better watch that mouth of yours. May get ya killed" as he said that, he put the gun on the table.

"Now, you have two options. You can either choose the pill or the gun. Surprisingly, no one has gone for the second option" he said thoughtfully

"But there's a catch?" I questioned him

"Of course, love. You see, in one of these bottles, there's a bad pill. You can choose which one you take," he passed me one of the glass bottles", now, did I just give you the good pill, or the bad pill?"

I studied both of the bottles and the gun. I smiled and made a decision.

"The gun please" I stated cheerfully

"You sure?"

"Of course" He picked up the gun and aimed it right at my head. He pulled the trigger; all that came out was a small flame.

"I know are real gun when I see one," I stood up and continued", I'm sure the court case with be a fun time for you" I winked at him and attempted to walk out.

"Did you figure it out then? Which one was the good pill?" I stopped in my tracks. I cocked my head and smiled. The game was one.

Turning around on my heel, I raced back over to the table and swiped up a bottle. I put it up to the light and studied it carefully.

"Miss Jones, you will do anything to prove your intelligence. Just like you had to with mummy and daddy"

I snapped my head over in his direction,

"Don't you DARE say anything about them. I deserved their love! I was the smart one. It was me they should have been praising over, not that bitch I was forced to call my sister," I was on the verge of tears now ", I was the good one, I was the smart one, and I still am, even if they won't admit it!"

The pain of knowing that I wasn't the one they loved came over me like a tidal wave. I started to sob when the cabbie spoke up,

"Miss Jones, are you really letting sentiment and emotions get in the way? I thought you would want to finish the puzzle" he said, sounding disappointed

I wiped my tears away and picked up the bottle. I opened it and looked at the little pill that would surly end my life. But I was craving the adrenaline; the thrill of the game. I took a breath and put the pill up to my lips, when I heard it. The gun shot rang through my ears. My eyes snapped open and I saw the cabbie laying on the floor, covered in blood.

NO, this ruined my chance. I had to know if I was right. I kneeled down and whispered,

"Was I right? Did I get it right? Was this the good pill? ANSWER ME" I shouted the last part. All he did was take gasps in between cries of pain.

"Fine, answer me this. Who are you working for? And why would your 'boss' like me so much?"

He spat in my face. I wiped away his spit and stood up. Lifting my leg, I slammed my foot down onto his bullet wound. He howled with pain, and I just smiled at his cries.

"Now tell me. WHO ARE YOU WORKING FOR?"

He took his last breath and shouted,

"MORIARTY"


	4. Chapter 4

Running with the Devil

Chapter Four

A/N: Hey everyone! I hope you're enjoying the story so far, it has been very fun to write! A warning for this chapter:

This chapter contains a small amount of smut and some self-harm. If any of this bothers you, just remember I warned you.

…..

"Now tell me. WHO ARE YOU WORKING FOR?"

He took his last breath and shouted,

"MORIARTY"

His body twitched; then fell still. He was dead. I looked up to see that someone had shot a bullet through the other building. I squinted, trying to make out the shooter, but no one was there. I sighed and calmly walked out of the room. I could hear police sirens roaring through the air. Rolling my eyes, I stepped out of the building.

Am man with short grey hair rushed over to me; an orange blanket in his hand.

"Miss Jones?"

"Yes, who are you?"

"DI Lestrade, but you can call me Greg" he gave me a boyish smile, then handed me the blanket.

I looked him over, deductions running through my mind.

_Late 40's, telling by the hair, but that also could be because of his unhappy marriage. He hasn't slept well for the last week. There's a crick in his neck. Maybe from sleeping on the couch? Ah yes, definitely an unhappy marriage. Also the flirting with me. He makes enough to live, but not enough to spend frivolously. He has a dog, a large one, possibly a golden retriever judging by the hair on his legs. _

"Are you alright Miss Jones? You seem to have gone into a place of your own. I understand that you were kidnapped by the man in the cab?"

"Yes. He was going to force me to take a pill that would surly end my life. He stood up, handed me the pill then someone shot him, end of story. May I leave now, Greg?"

A look of confusion ran across his face, but it was gone the minute it came.

"Uh yeah, yeah go on. Sherlock is here to see you, by the way. He was the one who said you were kidnapped"

I thanked Greg and made my way over to the car where John and Sherlock were standing by. John noticed me right away. He limped over to me and gave me a tight one armed hug.

"Oh thank god you're safe" he shouted

I wasn't good with another male touching me, I lightly patted him on the back and pushed him away.

"Thank you John. I, too, am glad that I didn't die" I joked ", nice shot by the way" I winked

"What? What do you mean?" he asked, looking confused

"Oh don't play dumb John. I know you're the one who shot the cabbie. Someone who was trained to stay calm in high risk situations, someone who could have perfect aim; never missing their target. So thank you" I gave him a small nod.

"Uh, yes well, you're welcome then" he straightened up, looking around making sure no one heard my deductions. I looked over at Sherlock. His eyes were closed and his hands were in prayer form.

"Mind Palace" John told me

"Ah I see" well I guess I couldn't talk to him at the moment

A tall man with greasy hair and beady eyes came up to us, along with an African-American woman with curly hair. He poked Sherlock's face and laughed when his eyes flew open.

"Oh Sherlock, you fall for that every time!" He continued to laugh, the woman laughing along with him

I looked him over. I knew exactly how to get back at them.

"Hello, I don't think we've met. My name is Evelyn"

"What are you doing hanging around with this freak?"

Those words stung me, even though they weren't directed towards me.

"Male, around 30, married, who even knows how that happened, and having an affair with this 'lovely' lady to his right" he opened his mouth, ready to speak, but I cut him off,

"Female, around 30, single, and I can see why, having an affair with this disgusting excuse for a man. How do I know you ask? Well it's obvious. You're single, clearly, since you don't have a wedding ring 'but I could just take it off for work' yes you could but there would be discoloration from the ring. Your deodorant is for men, the awful smell is just wafting on you. The man to your left is wearing it as well. Did I get anything wrong?"

"No but-"I cut the man off again

"I'm sorry, I don't recall asking for your opinion, and I asked you a simple yes or no question. I got everything right. So you may go home and cry yourself to sleep. Good evening" I turned to walk away. I glanced over at Sherlock, who was grinning and giving me a wicked look.

That look alone made me shiver and wish I could take him right there.

_WHOA. I need to stop. I've known him for a day, and I already am starting to have feelings for him. And I NEVER have feelings for any man._ Shaking my head to get the thoughts out, I began walking to Baker Street. It was a cool night, but I had on a jackets so the temperature didn't bother me at all.

After about 30 minutes of walking, I reached my new home. Pulling out a cigarette, lighting it, I took a few drags. It had been a pretty stressful day, getting kidnapped and all. I guess tonight was going to be an early one for me…

~~~~~~~~~~Some weeks later~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

I didn't realize how much of an affect that day had on me. I had been outside smoking, when the feelings hit me. I put out my cigarette and rushed inside. I started to panic; making what little belongings I had go flying all over the room.

Smiling, I finally found what I was looking for. A small razor blade that was in the back of my jewelry box. _God it's been so long since I've done this… _

_Maybe you shouldn't…_

_You know you need to! It will help the stress and the bad thoughts go away_

_But what if someone sees the cuts?_

_You're smart, you know how to cover them up_

I was having an inner battle with myself. But like usual, the dark side won. I rolled up my sleeves, looking at the rows upon rows of the white and pink-ish scars that scattered all over my forearm. I inhaled deeply as the blade came in contacts with my skin. In five quick motions, I made five cuts. It wasn't much, but it took the edge off.

I put the blade back in the box and went to shower to clean the blood off of me. I stripped myself down and turned on the water. When the temperature was right, I stepped in. First I grabbed a soft wash cloth and some soap. I started to gently wipe the blood away and finally washed the cuts. When that was done I started to shampoo my hair.

While I was massaging the suds on my scalp, I heard the door open,

"Hello? Is anyone there?" I asked

The shower curtain flew open, causing me to jump a foot in the air.

"Hello Evelyn" the deep voice said to me. It was Sherlock; why the hell is in my bathroom while I am taking a shower?

"Uh… Hey there Sherlock. What are you doing here?" I tried to sound calm, but it was hard when the most beautiful man in all of London was standing in my bathroom (naked, I should add).

"I have to bathe, but John is in the shower, Mrs. Hudson isn't home and I can't use mine because I have 3 legs in there for an experiment"

I looked at him for a while before shrugging my shoulders and stepped aside to let him join me. He slowly stepped in, making sure not to slip. I continued my routine of scrubbing the shampoo into my hair. I dipped my head under the hot water, letting out a soft moan.

When I was done, I looked over at Sherlock, who had my bottle of shampoo in his hands, scrubbing away at his dark, curly locks. We switched places so he could get it out of his hair. I took the time to admire his body. His stomach was sculpted, but not overly done. I looked at his legs; they were defined as though he did a lot of running. I flicked my eyes to his manhood. Honestly, it was bigger than I expected.

"See something interesting?" he said smoothly; his eyes still closed. I gulped, not knowing what to say.

"I uh… Um I mean I was just—"he cut me off by putting his lips on mine. He weaved his fingers through my wet hair, while the other hand was palming my breast, making me moan. He took his opportunity and slipped his tongue into my mouth. He tasted wonderful. Like tea and cigarettes. God his tongue felt so good on mine. He stopped kissing me. I whined a bit but felt his lips on my neck. I moaned loudly and ran my fingers through his hair. I felt something on my thigh. I looked down and saw that his cock was hard and already had precome on the tip.

I gasped at the sight. He looked up at me with worry in his eyes

"What is it? Are you okay? Did I do something wrong, did I—"

"Shh, Mr. Holmes, you are perfectly fine. I just wasn't expecting to see _that" _I nodded to his length. He looked down too and I could see embarrassment cross over his face.

"Oh, that, uh… I—I really don't know what to say about that" I laughed at his words

"Sherlock, it's fine. It happens to every guy"

"It does?" he sounded like a child learning about sex for the first time

"Jesus, Sherlock, didn't you ever learn about sex?"

"I probably did at some point in my life, but since then I've deleted it" he shrugged

"Well, Mister, I am going to have to give you a hands on lesson" I winked at him

I turned the water off and hopped out of the shower. Grabbing a towel, I dried us both off and led him to my bed room. When we arrived, I gently pushed him onto the covers.

"Now, would you like me to show you how to pleasure me, or would you like me to demonstrate?"

He gulped loudly and told me to do the second option

"Right, okay then" I crawled onto the bed, while Sherlock sat at the foot of it and watched with eager eyes.

I slowly ran my hands over my breasts, pinching the nipple a bit as my hands made their way down to my sex. I spread my legs, letting him get a full view. My index and middle finger began to work on my clit, while the other hand was massaging my breasts. I let out a soft moan while I made eye contact with Sherlock. His head was cocked, as if he were thinking hard.

I turned my face away, suddenly very embarrassed. I kept rubbing and pumping my fingers in and out, when I finally came. It was intense and during the entire time I was screaming,

"Sherlock! Sherlock! Oh my God!"

When I came down from my high, I looked over at him. He was staring at me with wide eyes.

"So… That's how that's done I guess…." He looked a little awkward. I smirked at him, finally speaking up,

"Sherlock… Would you like me to help you?" I gestured to his manhood

"Well, I mean, that would be very lovely, but you don't have t— oh fuck!" I stopped him from saying anything else when I started licking up his length. He put his hand in my hair and pushed on me slightly, making his entire length go in my mouth.

I gagged a little, but covered it up with a hum. He made various noises until I felt a salty liquid shoot out. I swallowed it quickly as he laid down on my bed.

"That—was amazing—I didn't know—I could feel like—that" he was panting heavily

"We should do that more often" I winked at him. I propped myself onto a pillow while he stared at me with those green-blue orbs. His look of pleasure suddenly came to a halt. He now had a very confused and concerned look on his face.

"What is it? Is there something on my face?" I asked, very confused

"Your arm" he stated

_Oh my god, he noticed. Fuck! I knew I shouldn't have done it! _

_Well it was your fault for being a slut and not kicking him out_

_Shut up! We have to fix this!_

"Oh… Yeah that, I was um, cooking and my knife slipped"

"But they're in perfectly straight lines, five of them"

"I—I can explain I just have to um—"oh god I was going to throw up

"Evelyn… Did you do this to yourself?"

"….No"

"Don't you dare lie to me"

"I didn't okay! God why do you even care?" I questioned him, now I was pissed that he wouldn't drop the subject

"Because no one deserves to hurt themselves like this!" he nearly shouted

"Maybe I do! You don't know me! You don't know anything about me? Jesus, why was I even stupid enough to do this with you? We are supposed to be neighbors, have tea sometimes and say awkward 'hello's by the stair case! You know what? Get out. Just leave" I was on the verge of tears now

He started to object but I cut him off

"I said… GET THE FUCK OUT!" I screamed at the top of my lungs

He quickly shuffled out of the room, grabbing his clothes as he went. I sat in a ball, crying my eyes out. Why? Why couldn't I just let people help me? Why couldn't I let someone care for me? Oh I know why, because I'm a heartless bitch who doesn't deserve anyone.

I was alone, and I realized that I would be for the rest of my life.


	5. Chapter 5

Running With the Devil

Chapter Five

A/N: Hey everyone! Wow, my story has over 500 views! I'm so proud of my baby. No warnings for this chapter, but I should say that none of the characters are mine except Evelyn. This chapter will be very short, but I promise there will be more in the next few. Thank you for reading! Enjoy!

I was alone, and I realized that I would be for the rest of my life.

I continued to cry for another hour, trying to get thoughts of Sherlock Holmes out of my head. I fell asleep with tear stained cheeks. When I awoke the next morning, I was confused. I was wrapped up in the sheets, still naked. I suddenly remembered last night. The cutting, the kissing and _him._ I let a small tear flow down my cheek before I shook my head and decided to forget that night had even happened.

I went to my closet and picked out something to wear. An oversized grey jumper with black leggings and combat boots. I threw my hair up into a messy bun. Not even bothering with makeup, I went to my kitchen to make myself some tea. I started to busy myself when I heard something going on upstairs. Creeping up the stairs with a mug of tea in my hand, I sat on the steps and listened.

BANG!

"BORED"

BANG!

"BORED!" I could hear Sherlock shout. In between each word there was a gun shot. I jumped every time I heard it. When I had enough, I shot up the stairs and opened the door to the flat

"What the hell is going on?" I screamed

"Sherlock was bored so he took it out on the wall" John replied angrily

I did everything I could to avoid Sherlock. He was still standing in the middle of the flat, looking at the smiley face he spray painted on the wall, now looking odd because of the bullet holes in the wall. I heard John grumble something about a head in the fridge while he walked out of the flat.

Well, if I want to be a mature adult, I'm going to have to face the man standing in his dressing gown shooting at a wall. I slowly walked over to him and cleared my throat,

"S—Sherlock?"

"Hm?"

"Can I speak with you?"

"Well considering you already are, I guess there is no stopping you now" I scoffed at his words

"Listen Sherlock, about last night—"I was cut off by a loud explosion. Sherlock threw his body on top of mine when the glass and the debris of the wall came flying everywhere. We hit the ground and that was when my world went dark.


End file.
